1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal metal fitting and a connector using the same which are used for electrically connecting various devices mounted on such as an automobile or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
As terminal metal fittings including terminals at both ends thereof, devices disclosed in Reference 1 (Japanese patent application Laid-open on No. 2013-89388) have been known, for example.
As shown in FIG. 32, a terminal metal fitting 110 includes: a male terminal 111 having a first fitting direction X toward a mating female terminal; another female terminal 112 having a second fitting direction Z toward another mating male terminal; and a connecting member 114 bent in a shape of L on an X-Z plane.
The connecting member 114 includes: a first liner part 114A extending from a curved part 114C in the direction X to be directly connected to the male terminal 111 at the distal end thereof; and a second liner part 114B extending from the curved part 114C in the direction Z to be directly connected to the other female terminal 112 at the distal end thereof.
Reference 1 also discloses that all members from the male terminal 111 via the connecting member 114 to the female terminal 112 are formed by bending a sheet of a metal plate.
Reference 1, however, is silent regarding how to bend the members in a shape of L at the curved part 114C concretely.
Reference 1 also recites that a part from the first liner part 114A to the middle of the second liner part 114B is configured with a thin band plate.